Pain
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Damien miraba enojado como los dos rubios sentados en una mesa de la cafeteria conversaban entre ellos; Oneshot, Dip dedicado, para Garu0212.


Buenas, este es mi primer Dip y la verdad… no queria que fuera dramatico, pero la canción que escuchaba mientras escribia esto gritaba "¡Dip!" por todas partes, tuve que hacerla u.u

Garu0212: Si estas leyendo esto… perdón por dedicarte un fic medio _romance/drama_ ;n; pero me acorde que te gustaba el Dip y que ya me habias pedido uno, asi que ojala te guste n-n

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, la canción tampoco.

Canción: Pain – Three Days Grace *0*

* * *

**Pain – Three Days Grace**

— ¿Quieres ir a hablar con el…?

El Anticristo no respondió a su pregunta, solo fruncio el seño en respuesta, volviendo a mirar desde su escondite al rubio ingles que conversaba con el otro chico de una cafetería.

_Pain… without _**love**

Se veia tan… inocente como siempre, un debilucho, asi era como antes Damien lo llamaba, alguien débil que antes nunca habia llamado su atención, solo un ingles afeminado que en su pasado no habia tenido amigos, entonces… por que… ¿alguien podria explicarle por que demonios se encontraba escondido desde la cafetería del frente, observándolo con enojo? Viendo como ese idiota rubio llamado Gregory se le insinuaba a Pip…

Pain… I **can't get enough**

Kenny lo miro con pena, el rubio nunca habia sido tan amigo suyo pero desde que… sus muertes habian comenzado a ser un poco más usuales que de costumbre en los últimos años, prácticamente visitando el Infierno más de 5 veces a la semana, contra su voluntad, termino por descubrir las extrañas cosas en común que tenia con el hijo de Satanás.

**Pain…** I like it rough

— Los odio… — murmuro el chico de ojos rojos, los odiaba a ambos, a Gregory por hablarle al Ingles con esos ojos atrayentes, ofrecérsele de esa forma tan molestosa, dejando hipnotizada a cualquier persona que lo escuchara… y a Pip, por dejarse atrapar, ¿Qué no ve que era un idiota? ¿Donde quedo el Pip que antes hubiera hecho todo lo que el Anticristo le hubiera pedido?

'Cause I'd rather _feel pain_ _than nothing at all_

— ¿Soy un idiota no? — lo admitió por fin Damien, volteando a ver a su amigo, Kenny sonrio en respuesta, no habia necesidad de diálogos entre ellos, Pip se habia cansado de tratar de entender al pelinegro, su forma tan difícil de relacionarse con otros hizo al rubio ingles no saber como manejar su relación con el.

You're sick of feeling numb

El teléfono de McCormick sonó de repente, Kenny contesto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras conversaba con la persona al oro lado del telefono, Damien miraba sus acciones con detenimiento… una risa algo boba, la mano por el pelo en débil señal de nerviosismo, ¿asi de raro se podía poner alguien enamorado?

You're **not the only one**

Kenny colgó y volvio a poner su atención en el pelinegro.

— ¿Butters? — adivino rapidamente el Anticristo.

— ¿no es obvio? — respondió con otra pregunta el rubio.

I'll take you by the _hand_

Damien miro de nuevo a la vitrina frente suyo, para toparse con los ojos de Pip que lo veían fijamente desde la ventana de la cafetería de al frente, el pelinegro paso saliva y vio como su rubio ingles bajaba nervioso la cabeza, ¿por que hacia eso?, creía que ya no queria verlo…

And I'll **show you a world** that you can understand

Gregory miro por la ventana, encontrándose con el chico de ojos rojos, fruncio el seño en disgusto y tomando de la mano a su acompañante con amabilidad, lo llevo lejos de la cafetería; Damien miraba la escena con enojo, ¿desde cuando ese idiota creía que ya tenía derecho sobre Pip?

_This life_ is filled **with** hurt

— ¿Vas a dejar que tu orgullo de mierda te gane? — pregunto Kenny sacudiendo el brazo del Anticristo, quien solo miraba a los dos chicos alejarse con seriedad.

— No es mi asunto ahora… — fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro levantándose de su mesa y caminando fuertemente hacia la salida de vidrio.

When **happiness** doesn't work

Kenny se quedo solo por unos momentos, vaya que Damien era un idiota, actuar asi, fingiendo que no le importaba lo que le pasara al ingles cuando en realidad, se moría por dentro…

Trust me and _take my hand_

Damien caminaba empujando a las personas, abriendo un agujero en la tierra, apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el Infierno mismo; a sus 16 años era el ejemplo puro de un chico problemático, del que mandaba a la mierda las cosas cuando parecían aburrirles, del que nunca demostraría sus sentimientos abiertamente con nadie más que consigo mismo, pero que, en algún momento, ahora o mañana, todas las emociones acumuladas dentro suyo colapsarían, quiera o no.

When the **lights** go out you will understand

El Anticristo se arrodillo sobre la tierra polvorienta, frotándose sus ojos fuertemente, ¿emociones? ¿el? ¿Desde cuando?; La picazón en sus ojos no desaparecía y su mayor temor termino cumpliéndose, cuando sintió las mínimas lagrimas en sus ojos rojos, haciéndolo sentir la persona más débil y humillada que conocía, patético para el, por que asi nunca habia sido su temperamento, su forma de reaccionar, maldito Pip, metiéndose en su vida sin permiso…

— Lo siento… — perdono el Anticristo por primera vez en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waa odio hacer fics dramaticos de este tipo, ojala Damien me perdone. u_u

¿Review? owo?


End file.
